The present invention relates to novel biphenylacetic acids and is more particularly concerned with certain 2-amino-6-biphenylacetic acids, esters, and metal salts, compositions thereof, methods for the production thereof and use of the same.
Various biphenylacetic acids have been demonstrated to possess anti-inflammatory activity as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,704 and 3,966,978. Biphenylacetic acids and esters having an amino substituent in the phenyl ring to which is attached the acetic acid moiety are disclosed in French Pat. No. M 5,737. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,355,084 discloses methyl 3-amino-4-biphenylacetate as an intermediate in the preparation of phenanthridones.